U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,505, issued to O'Connor and assigned to the assignee of this application, discloses a modular jack converter which a telephone customer can use to convert a conventional telephone terminal block. The modular jack converter disclosed in O'Connor was designed partly to minimize physical tampering of conductive screw terminals in the terminal block. If a telephone mounting cord is connected to the terminal block, the customer is instructed to sever the spade terminals from the ends of the insulated conductors in the telephone mounting cord before he connects the modular jack converter to the screw terminals in the terminal block. However, the customer may also want to convert the conventional telephone mounting cord into a modular cord.
Hence, one object of this invention is to develop a cord adapter which can convert a conventional telephone mounting cord onto a modular cord where the spade terminals on the insulated conductors have already been removed or are nonexistent.
A second object is that the cord adapter be easy to assemble.
A third object is that the cord adapter be inexpensive and easy to manufacture.